marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shampain
"Shampain" (registered as "Sham Pain" and "Shampaign") is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA. The song was written by Marina Diamandis, Liam Howe and Pascal Gabriel, and produced by Howe and Gabriel. It's the second song and sixth single from her first studio album The Family Jewels. Background The demo of Shampain "The Shampain Sleeper" was available on Marina's MySpace sometime before September 2008.https://www.theguardian.com/music/2008/sep/23/marina.and.the.diamonds When asked what "Shampain" was about and the production behind the song, Diamandis said: "is about the depressing side of getting drunk, the obliteration side of having a good time. This was actually the first co-write that I ever did... It was good to write a simpler pop song because when I write on my own the melodies are all over the place. It was good to do something a little bit lighter, and this probably is my lightest track on a record. It's about insomnia and the joys of champagne."– Marina and the Diamonds by Marina and the Diamonds Marina also said about the song: : "It's a song about vices and I hate champagne. People think it's about having a party but I couldn't call it Death And Depression, could I?"https://www.perthnow.com.au/news/nsw/marina-and-the-diamonds-ng-28eaf2d2d0d0decd8ba99193ede339d1 On co-writing, she added: "I hate co-writing so I do it because it's so challenging for me. As soon as I do it I am really pleased that I have. I've had the pleasure of working with three great people... "Shampain" was written with Liam Howe, Pascal Gabriel and we had a lot of fun doing it." "Shampain" was released as the sixth and final single from The Family Jewels on October 11, 2010, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Trivia * The black slip Marina is wearing in the music video is the same as Fear and Loathing. Images Shampain_single_artwork.jpg Shampain_single_alternative_artwork_design.jpg Shampain Alternate 2.jpg The designer Matt Maitland posted two alternate Shampain covers to his Instagram/Twitter. Commercial performance and Charts The song was a minor hit in the UK, reaching number 141 on the UK singles chart. Use in television "Shampain" was used in an episode of the BBC Switch teen soap opera The Cut in December 2009. The song had the working title of "The Shampain Sleeper" in 2009. Music video Background The video was directed by Kim Gehri and shot in a park from London on August 24, 2010. Behind the Scenes Shampain BTS 1.jpg Shampain BTS 2.jpg Shampain BTS 3.jpg Shampain BTS 4.jpg Shampain BTS 5.jpg Shampain BTS 6.jpg Shampain BTS 7.jpg Shampain BTS 8.jpg Shampain BTS 9.jpg Shampain BTS 10.jpg Shampain BTS 11.jpg Official versions * Album version — 3:11 * Instrumental version — 3:11 * Album Sampler version (also known as "Sham Pain" or "The Shampain Sleeper") — 3:13 Lyrics Lay dagger dead inside a lonely bed, Trying to hide the hole inside my head, Watching the stars slide down to reach the end, The sleep is not my friend. Drinking champagne to forget yesterday, Coz I remember, the way, the way, the way, It ended the day, the day, the day, the day, That I walked away, away, away, away. Drinking champagne, made by the angel, Who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel, Drinking champagne made of an angel's, Tears and pain, but I feel celestial. Elderly stars slide down the morning sky, Slipping away to find a place to die, I wonder when the night will reach its end, The sleep is not my friend. Drinking champagne, meant for a wedding, Toast to the bride, a fairytale ending, Drinking champagne, a bottle to myself, Savor the taste of fabricated wealth. Drinking champagne, made by the angel, Who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel, Drinking champagne made of an angel's, Tears and pain, but I feel celestial. Celestial, Celestial, Celestial, Celestial. Drinking champagne, made by the angel, Who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel, Drinking champagne made of an angel's, Tears and pain, but I feel celestial. Drinking champagne, made by the angel, Who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel, Drinking champagne made of an angel's, Tears and pain, but I feel celestial. }} Credits ; Personnel ;* Marina Diamandis — Piano, Songwritting, Vocals ;* Ash Howes — Additional keys, Additional production, Additional programming, Mixing ;* Dougal Lott — Assistant engineer ;* Liam Howe — Additional piano, Bass, Electric guitar, Production, Programming, Songwritting, Synths ;* Pascal Gabriel — Production, Programming, Songwritting ;* Richard Stannard — Additional keys, Additional production, Aditional programming, Mixing ;* Richard Wikinson — Engineering ;* Steve Durham — Drums Technical ;* Published by Warner Chappell and Sony ATV ;* Recorded at Biffco Studios (Brighton), The Ivory Tower, Konk Studios (London) References # https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/marina-and-the-diamonds/id360980220 # https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/shampain-ep/id400326188 Category:Songs Category:The Family Jewels Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:2010